


I Want You (FanArt/Illustration)

by MariekoWest



Series: Art of DragonBall(☆)Retro [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Autodesk SketchBook Pro, Concept Redesign, DragonBall(☆)Retro, FanArt/Illustration, Lime, M/M, NSFW, Other, Shounen-ai, Uke Piccolo, Yaoi, イラスト, ドラゴンボール, ピッコロ受け, ピッコロ大魔王ＪＲ/ピッコロさん, 孫悟飯ＪＲ, 少年愛, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover illustration for my story: <b>"What Didn't Really Happen"</b>. (The ratings were made to match the story this is based on, not the illustration. Though there is definitely some lime-ish non-con going on in here, it's not hardcore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You (Cover Version)

**Author's Note:**

> **Related Work:** [What Didn't Really Happen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)
> 
> The cover illustration version & the full-colour version. Done with SketchBook, pure imagination & lotsa (HamPickle) luff! ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover illustration for my story **"[What Didn't Really Happen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6394255)"** (with full-colour version sans watermark below).
> 
> This is also my first artwork that showcases Gohan's exclusive look in my **DragonBall(☆)Retro** universe. I wanted him to have a distinct hairstyle from the high school Gohan in the canon-verse because... well, you'll find out in my upcoming story episodes soon. Speaking of which, it's back to writing for me for now. (;*▽*) (Ladida~ ~~THE STRUGGLE IS REAL~~!)
> 
> Till the next cover illustration! (It's going to be for "Truer Than Love" and ~~despite my dismal skills~~ I am beside myself with excitement to draw it!)


	2. I Want You (Full Colour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ~~OMG...those fangs!!! *insides melt*~~ )
> 
> ♥︎
> 
> Thank you for not taking without permission (& for leaving some love).
> 
> Cheers, lovelies!
> 
> -M☆W
> 
> * * *
> 
>  This Derivative FanArt ("I Want You") is ©2015-2017 MariekoWest. 


End file.
